bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiss
The Chiss are a species of aliens hailing from the Unknown Regions, who have only begun to make themselves known in the New Republic after years of isolation. During the Great Galactic War, the Chiss were allied with the Sith Empire against the Republic. Then, without much warning, the Chiss withdrew. Their return to the galaxy-common was during two periods of great upheaval. Perhaps it is due to the fact that their most famous member was Grand Admiral Thrawn himself, possibly the greatest tactical genius the galaxy had ever known. Additionally, their aid against the Yuuzhan Vong has occasionally helped the New Republic stand on more even ground with the foes from outside the galaxy. At least in the New Republic Navy, their combat and starfighter piloting skills have earned them respect and a well-deserved reputation. Personality and Culture Chiss are often very formal and reserved, almost to the point of being cold or emotionless. Though like any other species they feel anger, joy, hatred, or sorrow, they guard their feelings tightly, hardly revealing their true ideas to either companions or opponents. They take the Galaxy very seriously, and often feel like the citizens of the New Republic have become too complacent, garnering a certain amount of disdain for civilians. Their warrior culture does lead them to respect the members of the New Republic and Imperial Navies, but they have little respect for anyone unprepared to defend themselves or their families. Additionally, their culture has instilled in them a deep understanding for rank and place, and they have little trouble organizing any effort amongst themselves. Physical Description: Chiss are blue-skinned and red eyed, hinting to some xenobiologists that their ancestors hailed from a planet whose sun produced more ultraviolet radiation than most standard suns. They are relatively tall and broad shouldered, and most Chiss keep themselves in top physical form; an overweight Chiss is a rare sight indeed. Chiss range in height from 1.7 to 2.0 meters, with jet black hair and a strong jawline. Language Chiss speak their own native language, also called Chiss. Most Chiss grow up in the Unknown Regions, and do not learn Basic. Chiss Names Chiss names are long and almost unpronounceable to most humans; Mitthh'raw'nuruodo was Grand Admiral Thrawn's full name in the Chiss language. Adventurers The Chiss are devoted to protecting their people, as well as their part of the Galaxy, from harm. The threat of the Yuuzhan Vong in the New Jedi Order time period have drawn them out of the Unknown Regions to take their fight to the enemy. Prior to that time, however, the Chiss had been completely unheard of; even Grand Admiral Thrawn would not reveal anything about his people. Chiss adventurers will most likely be either part of the Chiss Royal House military fighting against the Vong, or an orphaned Chiss child who grew up in the known regions of the Galaxy. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Csilla Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Low-Light Vision: Chiss can see twice as far as a Human in dim light, such as moonlight or underwater. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Tactically Minded: Chiss are unusually tactically minded, and have the aptitude to be good strategists and military leaders. During creation time only, they gain an extra +1D for every 1D they place in their tactics and command skills. Story Factors: Cultured: The Chiss have a relatively advanced culture in the Unknown Regions, and have a society on par with the New Republic. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6 - 2.0 meters Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species